


Недостающий элемент

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Он – один из самых важных элементов в картине любой из жизней Квентина, альтернативной или текущей. Особенно остро это ощущается сейчас, когда воспоминания накладываются на реальность, оживают от прикосновений, когда всё знакомо и так ново одновременно.





	Недостающий элемент

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо чудесной [Lyrene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene) за бетинг *_*  
> А также тем, кто поддерживал мое стремительное ввинчивание в фандом с разбегу  
> Фик является описанием пропущенной сцены между 5 и 6 сериями 3 сезона. Сценой из моей головы, естессна.

Воспоминания накатывают внезапно, стоит ему только взять в руки письмо, — накрывают с головой, бьют под дых так, что перед глазами мутнеет. Квентину не обязательно читать, что там написано, он ведь сам выводил эти строчки старческой дрожащей рукой.

Там, в другой жизни.

Но он всё равно пробегает по ним взглядом, хотя и помнит намного больше, чем могут поведать буквы на старой пожелтевшей бумаге. Голова идёт кругом, и Квентин присаживается на ступеньки в тронном зале, словно придавленный к земле обрушившейся на него лавиной информации, которой оказывается слишком много.

— У меня дежавю, — ошарашенно произносит присевший рядом Элиот, касаясь его плеча рукой с зажатым в ней персиком.

— Персики и сливы, — так, словно это важный ключ-пароль, произносит Квентин.

— Персики и сливы, персики и сливы, — словно мантру, бормочет в ответ Элиот, а затем говорит с лёгким возмущением. — Я так постарел.

— Ты умер, — шокированно произносит Квентин, поворачиваясь к нему. Он точно помнит это, ведь сам похоронил Элиота там.

— Я умер, — подтверждает Элиот после паузы. Их удивлённые взгляды пересекаются. Они оба помнят — и это так странно, будто у них был один длинный сон на двоих. Только вот всё случилось в реальности, Квентин в этом уверен. Он даже чувствует во рту фантомный вкус персиков. Тех самых, что приносила Ариэль, его… жена?

— У тебя была жена, — будто в подтверждение его мыслей говорит Элиот и продолжает уже менее удивленно, с теплотой в голосе. — У нас была семья.

Эти слова удивительно точно и правильно передают суть всего, что происходило, но у Квентина нет ни малейшего представления, как такое возможно.

— Но как… как? — он поворачивает голову к Элиоту, чтобы задать этот глупый вопрос, на который у того, очевидно, нет ответа. — Почему мы это помним?

— Я не знаю, — Элиот хмурится, его голос звучит растерянно, и Квентин его понимает, как никто другой. Та, другая жизнь проносится перед его глазами, словно в ускоренной перемотке. Тихая, спокойная, без монстров и разрушений, без убийств и кровавых событий. Прекрасная в своей обыденности.

Элиот оказался прав — собрать мозаику великолепия бытия можно было только так. Прожить и умереть, ощутить на вкус, дотронуться, окунуться во все это с головой.  
Квентина интересует так много вопросов, на которые нет ответа. Как такое возможно? Существовал ли на самом деле его сын и что с ним случилось? Не перегорит ли его собственный мозг, как микросхемы в компьютере, который пытается обработать слишком много данных за один раз? Но картинки складываются в целое ровно и просто, словно кусочки мозаики под воздействием магии, которые сами ложатся на определённые для них места. Воспоминания медленно обретают цельность, объём, обрастают деталями. Квентин не может определить, сколько они вот так сидят в полном молчании рядом друг с другом, осмысливая, укладывая в своей голове.

— Как ты собрал её в конце концов? — наконец подаёт голос Элиот.

— Когда я… хоронил тебя, — произносить это почему-то тяжело, как и вспоминать. — Я нашёл недостающую плитку.

— Вот оно что, — кивает Элиот, обращая взгляд на Квентина. — Зато теперь я знаю, как буду выглядеть в старости. Если, конечно, доживу до неё… в этой реальности.

В его словах — попытка пошутить, но глаза остаются серьёзными.

— Ты думаешь о них?  
— О ком, о внуках?  
— О наших друзьях. Из той жизни.  
— Я иногда вижу их во сне.

О, Квентин абсолютно уверен, что при желании сможет вытащить из памяти любой из их диалогов за всё то долгое время.  
Но ярче всего он помнит прикосновения и поцелуи, особенно тот, с которого всё началось в их первый год в прошлом. А также накрывшую его на следующее утро неловкость. И другие поцелуи — уже спустя время — более уверенные и жаркие. Тепло пальцев, крепко обхватывающих его шею. Тихие стоны и биение чужого сердца, ощущаемое раскрытой ладонью.

И смех Ариэль. Мягкий, искрящийся.

«Это же нормально, если у тебя есть и жена, и муж. Даже королям Филлори такое позволено, а у них в плане традиций всё очень строго»

И, конечно, помнит Элиота — терпеливого, сосредоточенного, уверенного. Во всём — в сборе мозаики, в отношениях.

Воспоминания не смущали, но странным образом волновали. Возможно, потому, что всё осталось там, в альтернативной реальности — и мозаика, и Ариэль, и даже его сын. Только Элиот сидит рядом, совсем близко: протяни руку и коснись.

Живой, настоящий. Внимательно вглядывающийся в его лицо, словно в попытке что-то понять. В этом взгляде — затаённая нежность, Квентин видит её отблески, когда Элиот смотрит на него или на Марго. Но теперь всё немного по-другому, есть что-то ещё, чего ему не понять и не описать вот так с ходу.

— Что мы будем делать с квестом дальше? — прервав зрительный контакт, произносит Квентин. Нет, вовсе никакой неловкости. Просто он слишком хорошо помнит, как это: зарываться пальцами в мягкие тёмные пряди волос, как приятно несильно потянуть за них, чтобы Элиот, прикрыв глаза, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею для поцелуев. И сотню других мельчайших интимных подробностей. Это ощущается невероятно странно, будто они оба подсматривают за самими собой.

— Для начала спрячем тебя от наших неприветливых гостей, — говорит Элиот, быстро переключаясь на текущие дела. — Побудешь стражником, а не королем. Зато феям не будет до тебя никакого дела.

— Отлично, — кивает Квентин. — Надеюсь, это сработает.

— Мне нужно предупредить нашего… главу службы безопасности, — Элиот поднимается на ноги и с некоторым удивлением смотрит на персик в своей руке, будто не может понять, как он в ней оказался, а затем оценивающе окидывает Квентина взглядом. — И подобрать тебе униформу.

— Отправляемся завтра? — спрашивает Квентин, машинально хватаясь рукой за сумку с книгой.

— Да, как только поймем, куда именно нам нужно, — говорит Элиот и оборачивается перед тем, как уйти. — Можешь сегодня переночевать у меня. Или в комнатах стражников, если хочешь, но у меня определённо лучше.

Квентин не успевает ничего ответить, лишь рассеяно кивает вслед Элиоту, который уже никак не может увидеть этого. Оставшись один, он достает книгу, чтобы в очередной раз прочитать новую открывшуюся им главу, но сосредоточиться сейчас не так уж и просто, тем более, новоиспечённый муж Марго начинает напоминать о себе негромким похрапыванием. Решив, что лишний раз светиться ему не стоит, Квентин прячет книгу и тихо уходит.

Он медленно мерит шагами коридоры дворца, двигаясь без особой цели и чёткого направления. Перебирает картинки в своей голове, словно плитки мозаики, каждую из них он знает до мельчайших трещин, изучив на ощупь, запомнив оттенки и вес в руке, каждую шероховатость и зазубринку.

Жизнь, которая стала квестом, квест, который стал его жизнью.

Но воспоминания постепенно путаются, наползают друг на друга, теряют насыщенность — словно сон, который так ярко помнишь утром после пробуждения, а к вечеру почти полностью блекнет в памяти. Остаётся лишь смутная тоска, сродни тоске по давно оставленному дому. По самому ощущению дома. Такому близкому, но одновременно с этим — неуловимому. Так, будто в общей картинке не хватает одного элемента, той самой потерянной детали.

Квентин, сам того не задумывая, возвращается обратно в тронный зал, как-то запоздало понимая, что на самом деле ищет Элиота. Ведь кто, кроме него, сейчас лучше всего способен понять это состояние — горько-сладкое ощущение мимолетности жизни, зыбкое ощущение счастья, иллюзорное — словно лёгкий утренний туман, протяни руку, попробуй поймать удержать в ладони.

Но тронный зал пуст, там — никого. И теперь ещё сильнее хочется прямо сейчас, во что бы то ни стало увидеть Элиота. Так что до его покоев Квентин идёт таким спешным шагом, будто вот-вот опоздает на поезд в какой-нибудь Хогвартс. Открыв дверь, Квентин замирает на пороге, вцепившись в ремень переброшенной через плечо сумки.  
Комната выглядит слишком пустой, слишком тёмной и неуютной. Лишь несколько свечей разгоняют мрак, и Элиот, полулежащий на кровати с кубком вина в руке, кажется в их отблесках персонажем какой-нибудь пьесы, фигурой театрального актера, замершего на сцене в драматичной позе.

— Кью, — увидев его, Элиот садится, превращаясь из декорации в настоящего, живого человека. Голос его звучит устало. — И где тебя носило?

— Просто нужно было подумать, — поясняет Квентин и, отмирая, подходит ближе. — Слишком много…

— …картинок в голове? — подхватывает Элиот на паузе, глядя, как он снимает и ставит на пол сумку, а затем садится рядом.

— Да, — коротко кивает Квентин, не отводя взгляда и судорожно подыскивая нужные слова.

— Хочешь выпить? — интересуется Элиот буднично.

— Нет. То есть да, но не сейчас, — сбивчиво отвечает Квентин и нужные слова вдруг находятся сами собой. — Элиот, я просто хотел сказать, что, кажется, был… счастлив в той, иной жизни.

— В этом и заключался смысл, — будто бы отмахивается тот в ответ, но Квентина сейчас не так просто провести: он замечает, как взгляд Элиота теплеет, а губы изгибаются в лёгком намёке на улыбку.

— И из тебя получился отличный отец, — зачем-то добавляет Квентин.

— Технически сын был твой, — возражает Элиот.

— Но мы растили его вместе, — Квентин качает головой, и соглашаясь, и не соглашаясь одновременно. — Тем более, Ариэль слишком быстро… не стало.

— Скучаешь по ней? — неожиданный вопрос застает врасплох. Наверняка таким образом Элиот просто попытался поменять тему, что, впрочем, ему и удаётся.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Квентин, заворожённо глядя, как в янтарных глазах Элиота пляшут отблески огоньков свечей.

Все это дежавю, одно сплошное дежавю: так что, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать, Квентин чувствует такое же сильное волнение, как и тогда. Это опять поцелуй-вопрос, поцелуй-на-пробу, быстрое и осторожное прикосновение к губам. Наверное, давно пора было понять, что — можно. Теперь уже точно можно, но Квентин всё равно отстраняется на расстояние выдоха, делает паузу, ждёт реакции. Иногда он просто ненавидит свою нерешительность, неуклюжесть, несвоевременность, особенность слишком долго думать или же — наоборот — принимать решения слишком поспешно. Наверняка именно из-за этого у них с Элис ничего не получилось: они оба не были уверены в том, чего хотят — колебались или же давили друг на друга там, где этого не нужно было делать.  
Элиот не давит и не провоцирует, Квентин даже не уверен, что он чего-то конкретного от него ждёт, просто принимая то, что есть на данный момент. Откуда в нем такая чёртова бездна терпения?

— Ты знаешь, что меня не нужно уговаривать, — мягко говорит Элиот и, поставив кубок с вином на пол у кровати, придвигается обратно к нему. Его взгляд внимательный и серьёзный, но пальцы красноречиво накрывают ладонь Квентина, которой тот опирается о кровать. — Не боишься разрушить магию воспоминаний?

— Уверен, что должно сработать как раз наоборот, — от прикосновения по руке вверх разливается приятное, щекочущее ощущение. — Я знаю, что здесь у нас другие обстоятельства, и всё не так, как там, но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными в любой реальности.

— Думаю, ты прав, — между ними будто падает невидимый барьер, и Квентин прикрывает глаза, когда Элиот целует его сам, так же, как и тогда — уверенно, но нежно обхватывая ладонью за шею, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу. Воспоминания обретают яркость, оживают, превращаются в реальность. У поцелуя — вкус персиков и вина. В поцелуе — привкус горечи и нежности. Всё почти так, как и в другой жизни, правда, теперь Квентин вовсе не сомневается в том, что делает. Ведь дело вовсе не в одиночестве и отчаянии, дело в Элиоте. Он — один из самых важных элементов в картине любой из жизней Квентина, альтернативной или текущей. Особенно остро это ощущается сейчас, когда воспоминания накладываются на реальность, оживают от прикосновений, когда всё знакомо и так ново одновременно.

Квентин, к собственному удивлению, легко справляется с мелкими пуговицами на рубашке Элиота, без спешки или волнения расстёгивая их одну за другой. Впрочем, они ведь и правда никуда не торопятся — медленно, с закрытыми глазами вспоминая, изучая друг друга на ощупь. У Элиота прохладные ладони и длинные пальцы, которые он не без удовольствия запускает Квентину в волосы.

И сам он — длинный, гибкий, сильный — прижимает Квентина к кровати, стоит им только выпутаться из одежды. Фиксирует собой так крепко, будто Квентин собирается сбежать или может этого захотеть. Будто он вообще способен желать сейчас чего-то ещё, кроме как притянуть Элиота ещё ближе, вовлекая в очередной долгий поцелуй.

По ощущениям это похоже на возвращение магии, какого-то их личного, разделённого на двоих волшебства. Каждое движение, касание отзывается внутри искрящимися вспышками удовольствия. Квентин чувствует себя наэлектризованным, намагниченным, целиком и полностью здесь и сейчас. Это, конечно, не целая жизнь, лишь маленькая деталь в огромной картине реальности, не ключевая, но критично важная, которую ни за что не хотелось бы потерять. Он ловит губами рваные выдохи Элиота и держит, и держится, и наконец чувствует себя цельно и правильно, на своём месте. Будь такая потребность и возможность, им наверняка удалось бы зажечь самый яркий маяк над одним из фонтанов в Переходных Землях: почему-то именно эта мысль первой посещает голову Квентина, как только он окончательно приходит в себя.

— Полегчало? — интересуется чуть погодя Элиот, выровняв дыхание, и тянется, чтобы легко поцеловать Квентина в уголок рта. Его движения сейчас более медленные, неторопливо-завораживающие.

— Да, определённо, — кивает в ответ Квентин. — Теперь я по крайней мере понимаю, кто я и где я.

Он знает: Элиот любит обниматься во сне. Ещё Квентин уверен, что завтра, если они не проспят всё на свете, утро, скорее всего, начнется с сонного секса. И что сейчас Элиот наверняка отключится за считанные секунды. Просто воспоминания о том, чего не было, но вполне может случиться.

Квентин думает: чем он заслужил всех этих чудесных людей рядом с собой?

Квентин думает, что это так странно: в их с Элиотом отношениях всегда присутствует кто-то третий, но это совершенно не мешает, ничего не усложняет, всё получается так просто и естественно, словно так и должно быть.

— Кью, ты слишком громко думаешь, — бормочет Элиот, не открывая глаз.

— Я был уверен, что ты уже спишь, — отвечает он. — Ты ведь вовсе не телепат. Да и магия пока ещё не вернулась.

— Да, но ты невероятно громко думаешь. Опять. Слушай, тебе вовсе не обязательно теперь выходить за меня замуж, — заверяет Элиот весело и возится, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его рука тяжело и расслабленно лежит поперек груди Квентина, и это приятное ощущение. Немного тяжело дышать ему вовсе не из-за этого. Просто в груди тесно и нежно — так, что даже немного больно.

— Мы были такими старыми, что могли только держаться за руки и смотреть на звёзды. Помнишь? — фыркнув, меняет тему Квентин. Он всё ещё не уверен, готов ли обсуждать всё, что помнит, в деталях и тем более сравнивать их воспоминания. А особенно, нужно ли это вообще.

— Да, и это было по-своему здорово, — Элиот приоткрывает глаза, которые в темноте кажутся совсем чёрными.

— Быть старыми? — пытается пошутить Квентин.

— Держаться за руки и смотреть на звёзды, — поясняет Элиот с такой интонацией, будто устал втолковывать первокласснику совсем элементарные вещи. — Кстати, ты определился с тем, куда нам придётся отправиться за следующим ключом?

— Утром найду картографа и смогу сказать точно, — говорит Квентин и, помолчав, добавляет. — Надеюсь, в этот раз нам не придётся умирать.

— Ну, знаешь, это оказалось не так уж и страшно, — голос Элиота становится тише, кажется, сейчас он действительно засыпает. Глаза Квентина тоже слипаются, в конце концов, им каким-то образом пришлось прожить целую дополнительную жизнь, а ведь и эту никто не отменял: со Зверем и квестом, со спасением мира и магии.

Но перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, Квентин всё же успевает потянуться вперёд и вернуть Элиоту его фирменный, предназначенный для самых близких, поцелуй в лоб.


End file.
